The Dragon’s treasure
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu was dragon, a legendary salamander who stole unique rare things to add in his treasure.. One day a golden hair heiress caught his eyes. She was his to claim. Because she was his most precious treasure..
1. chapter 1

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_X_X:

"Where are you going Lu chan?" Levy asked when she saw Lucy walking towards the stairs.

"Just going to explore this place and catch little fresh air." she said while looking around the royal palace of ancient King. Her Father loved her to death and fulfilled her every single wish. Well of course! She was the only child and heir of Jude Heartfilia. He was the owner of the gold and diamond mines. It was Levy's birthday so she decided to celebrate it at the forbidden Palace of King Tajikimke Hatao.

"Don't go further who knows If Salamander is lurking around this place." Levy joked a little and went inside when Erza pulled her to play truth and dare.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her. She paused when she thought there was a moment.

Could it be Salamander?

Her heart skipped a beat. Salamander was a legendary Dragon thief. People says he was raised by mythological dragons and had a magical flying blue cat.

"Oh salamander!" Lucy sighed. She fell in love with his story and the mystery he held. She would love to meet him. She was beautiful, lady of rich household. Their was many suitors lined up for her hand in marriage. But her traitor heart wants something wild, fierce.

Who could take her on adventures trip? Yep! None other than Salamander.

Suddenly there was sound of screaming and rustling. Lucy paused she was near the window when she saw guards were running with gun in their hands.

"Ms. Get inside their is a salamander in this place. He is here so please go inside and lock your door." She froze for a moment. Every particle in her body heightened.

Holy spirit! He was here. Is it dream or reality? Well he was dragon. And dragons were famous for collecting rare hoard of treasures and expensive unique things.

Well this was ancient Palace. A good place to steal many rare things. She had heard rumours that his next target was this place. She had chosen this in a hope that she could meet him even for once. Maybe stars were in her favor.

She looked back making sure no one is looking for her. She ran upstairs. There's slim chance she would find him but if she could just meet him.

But how he looks like??

X_X

Lucy was still in the fifth floor. She was searching for the way up to the roof. Suddenly a shadow jumped from the window in front of her. She was surprised and was about to scream in panic.

She was horrified and opened her mouth to scream but he silenced her by crashing his lips on her all of sudden. When two strong muscular arms wrapped around her. She clashes into warmth of his body. She felt her grip tightening on his chest. All she can feel was hard rock body not a single ounce of fat. He must be salamander. She wasn't able to see his face. After few minutes of breathtaking kiss he pulled apart. She felt wobbly.

Her breath hitched. He was beautiful even though it was covered with red mask with flame patterns on the edges. His fangs were sharp and eyes were deep mischievous onyx with hint of evil. What attracted her most was his mysterious behavior. She wanted to look at him. But alas! His face was half hidden.

"You.." she covered her face.

It was her first kiss.

"Don't scream beautiful or else." he pulled out a knife.

Wait? Was he trying to kill her, Her dreams turned into nightmare. She was afraid and fool to fantasize about a salamander. He was dragon after all.

"I won't scream please don't kill me." she felt fear gripping her heart. She hadn't tasted Levy's birthday cake yet.

Suddenly she felt he traced her cheek with the tip of knife. She gulped, sweat beads covering her forehead.

"You are mine." he grinned at her.

"What?" she was shocked. Even she had some dirty sinful thoughts about him. But he can't just treat her like some gold or shining things to add in his hoard.

"I marked you already. You belongs to me. You can run, escape but cannot hide from me." he gave her side looped smile and captured her lips for final time.

She heard guards were coming in the background. A voice of foot steps coming closer.

"You are going to get caught Salamander." she pulled away from him.

He ruffled her hairs and turned towards the window. He paused for a second. When he looked back at her.

"Natsu." and he dived from the fifth floor window. Lucy's eyes were wide open. He will definitely die. She ran to look outside but was surprised when she saw a flying cat taking him away.

X_X

Lucy was back in her room. When Levy hugged her.

"Damn I should have asked for money or mansion if I had any idea my words would come true. You didn't get hurt. Right?" Levy checked her body for any sign of bruise.

Lucy was absent minded because of what happened back in the corridor.

"Lu chan.." she heard the low voice of Levy. Which held uncomfortable tone.

"What?" Lucy was sure he didn't hurt her or stole anything. Poor legendary salamander was caught in her beauty. She felt proud.

"Where is your mother's pendant which held a key of aquarius. Which was her last remembrance. You never took it off since it was only remaining thing of your mother's life."

Lucy fell on the couch. He did steel the most treasured thing she ever had. She felt her fist cleanch in anger and longing.

She wanted her pendant back.

" **Natsu** "

He had said his real name. She knew he would come back.

Because dragons are very possessive of their precious treasures. And she was his to claim.

X_X

_**A/n: it's a story about dragon nature thief Natsu.. Lucy is daughter of very responsible man..well in manga/anime her father had mines and rich. So why not appreciate it little. Enjoy and review if you liked it. I can add few more chapters if you want just say it.. Thanks. Stay tuned.. **_


	2. chapter 2

I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.

X_X

Lucy was frustrated, angry because of the fact her first kiss was stolen by psychotic dragon thief along with her mother's pendant. She was feeling restless without it. It always gave her a sense of security and joy.

'He kissed me then literally threatened me with knife.' she frowned. Magic was something myth in today's world but he was dragon.

But she saw him flying out of there with his blue cat.

Her head was hurting. She was scared and deep down sometimes excited.

Even it was crazy, She was hoping to see him again. Her infatuation was over, She made it sure. Not dreaming or lusting over mystery legendary robber.

"Lucy dear!" a voice called from outside her room. She had literally locked herself in the room. She didn't wanted to face anyone.

What if her father noticed her pendant was missing?

The only thing that she had of her mother, he stole it.

"Lucy! Don't forget that you have to go to the charity ball dance party." Jude tried once again.

Lucy waited for the call. But there was nothing. She huffed as she glared, Levy was not listening to her that she didn't want to go to that stupid ball. But no it's our vacation and we still have time to enjoy.

She would prefer club over boring dance parties. She looked at the invitation which laid innocently on her table near the unfinished novel about the princess and the dragon. Problem was that she was having trouble imagining the Knight in shining armour for princess who would slay the dragon.

She scoffed it was his fault for making her life difficult.

The ball was today. And she knew Levy was downstairs talking to her father.

Jude had prepared her mother's old but still pretty golden gown for her. She was split image of her mother when she wore it.

She didn't want to go when her mind was a bit of jeopardise. But she knows that Levy won't budge herself without taking her to the ball.

"Lu chan! Better open the door before I tore it down." Levy screams outside.

"Just open the door Lucy" Mira was there as well. They knew it would take more than Levy to take Lucy out of her locked room.

Lucy bit her lips and stood and slowly opened the door. She was nearly shoved when Levy entered with shear force with bags fill from makeup and accessories.

"We don't have any more time to waste." Mira clapped her hand.

"You have a an hour to get ready." Levy smiles at her.

"OK" Lucy knew she had lost her battle. This was fruitless.

X_X

Half an hour later Levy came back wearing beautiful black backless shimmering gown. Her lips painted pink and blue curls covering her side.

Mira was shocked when she saw Lucy hadn't even touched the gown. It was still hanging from the stand.

Mira walked towards her, her platinum hair already tied into an elegant and graceful pile atop her head, her make-up flawless as usual, as she carried a large garment bag.

"LUCY!" Mira admonished, as she took in the blonde , still gazing vacantly at the dress in her sleep clothes. "You haven't even begun preparing for the ball!"

"I'm not overly concerned," Lucy said with a dismissive wave of the hand. Though it would be a shame to wear such a lovely dress without at least making a moderate effort on her hair and face.

She suspected part of the reason she was so put out by the idea was that her heart was still buzzing with his thoughts.

Damn you dragon thief.

"You must join. The money raised from this charity will help the organisation for cancer treatment of kids and children."

"We never hesitate to help others," Levy declared, taking in Lucy's wild mass of golden locks which were tied in messy bun. "You will be recognizable by the entire room if you don't do something with your hair and dress."

"You are going with Laxus?" Lucy asked to distract her from the conversation. .

"Of course, and I think you should get a boyfriend already. We ain't getting any fun after losing our charms." Mira said flippantly. "You are so pretty all dolled up. We are best friends."

Lucy couldn't tell Levy but deep down she loves all her friends equally. They understand her very well. After losing her mother she could not talked about feminine stuff to her father. Levy, Mira helped her alot.

When Mira finished her work and Lucy stood to look in the mirror, she could admit that she would be willing to learn the techniques of makeup, if This would be the result. Her usual disarray of blonde hair fell softly about her shoulders and down her back. Highlights shone in the natural light streaming through the window, while lowlights added extra dimension.

Her make-up was minimal, her complexion smooth, a light dusting of rouge to her cheeks and her eyes were delicately lined with kohl.

"Wow! You are so beautiful," Mira said lightly, "I am proud of my skills."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm more likely to look like goblin or something without any makeup. And it's not like that I'll meet prince charming after getting all beautiful."

"You never know," Mira winking and murmured sagely. "Now get into your mask. We have to leave soon."

"You have to behave Lu chan. Remember all money for innocent kids." Levy told her final warning before sitting in the car.

X_X

They stopped in front of the gala. Many rich and elite people were there but their faces were hidden under the masquerade masks.

" What exactly I have to do? "Lucy turned to Levy.

" There will be an auction and we will participate. The money will be distributed to the charity. It is like a date nothing to worry about." Mira explained.

" OK." Lucy nodded while looking around she doubted somebody will even look at her. She just pray for not getting into hand of some old geezer.

The auction would be held at the beginning, and once all the dates had been purchased, the dinner and the ball would properly commence.

"You look beautiful, Lu chan, don't worry," Levy gave her encouragement.

"As do you," Lucy said with a smile, allowing herself a moment to actually look forward to the blasted event despite her other misgivings. Levy hooked her arm through Lucy's elbow. "Shall we?"

Mira was with Laxus when she made sure her both friends were OK.

X_X

Lucy was feeling nervous as the auction had begun and Levy was taken by a beautiful brown hair guy. He looked polite. Even his face was hidden.

Lucy fidgeted as she waited her turn in the auction with the other single girls who had been convinced, blackmailed or otherwise persuaded into being auctioned off. There were also a few disgruntled males whose evenings were up for auction.

'This auction is to raise the amount of money that will help kids.' she sighed.

She was suddenly struck with the mortifying thought that perhaps no one would bid on her. Or she would sell for merely handful of jewels or something similarly embarrassing.

"Number eight!" someone shouted in a stage whisper and Lucy was jolted from her thoughts. "You're up next!"

Lucy walked onto the grand stage following by the red carpet. She was feeling for all the world like chattel as the bidders stared and judged her. She nearly turned and walked right back out.

For a long, petrifying moment, there was utter silence when the auctioneer asked for bids.

The finally a man, whose silver walrus mustache was plainly visible beneath his mask, raised his card at five hundred jewels.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Not hundred jewels.

A figure clad all in black, including a mask and fedora, absently waved his card, as if only half paying attention. His legs were extended and crossed before him, his arms folded; he seemed incredibly bored.

Then a third person bid, oily black hair exposed above a horrendous yellow mask.

The moustachioed man bid once more, followed by the oily man, back and forth. The person clad in black bid again, not even looking at her.

A fourth bidder entered the fray, a young man with black hair, from what she could tell. Lucy felt a blush creep to her cheeks as the bidding surpassed twenty thousand jewels . She supposed the beautiful dress was working and the magic of Mira done on her, or these men were incredibly lonely.

The moustachioed man bowed out, followed shortly by the young man. The man dressed in black and the man with black hair remained.

"Twenty five thousand," the man with oily hair snapped and Lucy felt a shiver pass the length of her spine.

She didn't want to spend her night with a greasy man.

There was a long silence as the auctioneer called out the bid.

Then the man clad all in black finally looked up at her, for the first time that Lucy had noticed. He leaned forward in his seat, almost imperceptibly, and lifted his auction card.

"One million jewels." It was soft and dismissive but his voice held authority and Lucy didn't recognize his voice as she gasped. The crowd murmured loudly.

"On-One million? Is he insane?

" Who is this man? "

People were murmuring and gossiping. Lucy felt embarrassed. Why? What in the world just happened.

The oily-haired man glared across the room but the figure in black slouched back into his seat. The man huffed and left the room.

"SOLD FOR A MILLION JEWELS!" the auctioneer cried. It was by far the highest bid of the night. "To bidder number ten god bless you sir!"

Kids were fortunate today God's mercy for them was overwhelming.

As Lucy was escorted from the stage to await the culmination of the auction, she noticed bidder ten, the man in all black, slipped a small piece of box into a pocket. She wondered who he could be, that he might have that much money to spend on a dinner date.

She watched her bidder through the rest of the auction; the man appeared utterly disinterested and bore. He didn't even looked at other girls.

One million jewels was more than just to waste on her. He must be filthy rich to give money simply. But then why had he bid so high on her?

She walked slowly toward the mystery man.

"Hello," she murmured, tilting her head.

The man merely nodded in return, holding out a hand. Up close she could see very little of his face other than his appealing mouth and strong jaw. His black mask covered most of his face, and the low hat and high collar of his dress robes obscured his hair.

"Thank you for your contribution. This amount is more than enough for the kids," Lucy tried again. If the man refused to speak it would make for a long, dry evening.

"Of course," he murmured, those lips curving into a faint smile. "Anything for you."

She felt blush creeping on her cheeks. Lucy still didn't know who this guy was in front of her. And she was very happy her face and identity was hidden as well.

She placed her hand in his, slightly nervous but when he took her small hands in his large palm, she was shocked. His hand was literally extra comfortable and warm as it closed around hers.

"That is a lovely dress," the mystery man offered as they walked, his voice still soft. She didn't recognize it.

"Thank you," she said demurely. She chewed her lip, unsure what to say to this cool, suave stranger.

"You're welcome," he said politely. His eyes swept the gown in a way that made her shiver rather than feel uncomfortable. "And you are lovely in it."

"A million of jewels lovely?" Lucy asked, a smile playing about her lips.

"Certainly," the man acquiesced. "Two thousand lovely.Three, even billions."

Million and billions. He couldn't be serious.

"Besides," he continued as they walked, nodding across the hall, "I couldn't have allowed any other man to have you especially that oily punk."

Following his gaze with a twist to her stomach, Lucy felt terrible. But she was glad he chose her and saved her night.

"I appreciate that," Lucy breathed. Well that explained why the bid had gone so high.

He withdrew her seat at his assigned table and Lucy slipped into it as he settled beside her, adjusting his napkin on his lap. He seemed to have impeccable manners.

"So what do you want to do?" the man asked as plates of food appeared on the tables. She was right – he made eating look like an art form. Lucy was suddenly conscious of her own subpar table manners.

"Nothing much," Lucy responded, though she did not want to give away her identity, at least until she knew the man better. He was incredibly mysterious.

"I have to ask," he murmured, that scintillating half-smile from earlier crossing his lips again. "How exactly were you persuaded to auction yourself as a date for the evening?"

"Oh I was just lonely and wanted to have some action while participating in the auction and now here we are," Lucy said with sarcasm that she knew he would see through. And he did, if the bark of amused laughter was any indication.

"Of course I was feeling quite lonely myself and indeed, here we are." he said, holding the glass of wine into a mocking salute. Lucy smiled and clinked his glass with her own.

The man chuckled softly before returning to his dinner.

"And you?" she was asking, gazing at him with those beautiful pink lips curved into a smile. "What made you bid on a date? You can always spend your time with luxury and fun. Instead of coming to auction."

"I find, I have little interest in casual dating, In fact this dating and having affairs are bizarre concepts for me. I believe in having one love which last for whole life." he murmured, meeting her chocolate eyes through the gold mask she wore. "And as for tonight I was wondering if I can make a good deeds, of course, is a good one."

"Of course," she said, leaning away as if embarrassed.

"But," the mystery guy leaned in, moistening his lips with a flick of his tongue. "I certainly seem to have been lucky in landing the most beautiful woman up for auction tonight."

The flush deepened as her eyes met his again. They kept talking as the time kept ticking. Lucy found herself growing more flustered with the man as the meal went on. She was increasingly drawn to this dark stranger.

He was most assuredly a rich guy and businessmen. His etiquette and manner of speech suggested an aristocratic household. And obviously, the wealth. But she couldn't think of anyone who she knew from Magnolia. who might have been like that, and who was also charming.

Most of the rich people she knew were snobby and rude, especially the men. But this man belongs to the same obnoxious society. But of course – he didn't know who she was. So he could have been any of them. The thought sent a chill down her spine.

But the conversation flowed smoothly and wonderfully and Lucy found herself having a better time with her mysterious bidder than she could have imagined.

Following the end of the meal, people were invited to the expansive dance floor. Lucy swallowed as she looked her date, he was watching her intently.

"Dance with me?" he asked, extending a hand. It felt like she can do anything with him.

"You paid for it," Lucy said, attempting to make a joke, which she suspected missed the mark by the tremble in her voice.

"I wouldn't force you to, even so," he said quietly.

Lucy slipped her hand into his large warm palms in response and he grinned, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. Her father would have loved him.

He pulled her close and Lucy's heart began to race in earnest as she felt the warmth of his solid chest against her, his strong hands holding her.

Lucy melted into him, her arms wrapped around his neck as they danced to the slow piece played by a string quartet.

When the music picked up, he knew all the dances and led her flawlessly, gracefully, through the waltzes and he spun and swung her with ease, Lucy laughing as her heart raced with the exertion.

And he drew her back in at last, when the music grew slow again. His stark black mask gazed back at her, even as his lips tilted into that beguiling smile once more.

"This is nice," Lucy breathed, she was so close to him even his face hidden she can finally see his eyes. She looked closely meeting his onyx eyes.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, and Lucy's gaze flickered to his mouth, settled with a smirk. Her eyes widened as they darted back to his. Onyx eyes. Smirk.

No No No.

This can not be true.

"Dragon thief? Natsu" she said, the recognition suddenly dawning on her. She didn't know why it had taken so long, except for the fact that he hadn't stolen anything or causing mayhem night. She supposed she didn't recognize his voice when he wasn't using it to throw insults or making life threats.

She made to draw away but his grip had already tightened just slightly on her wrist.

"Missed me, Love?," he smirked in return, gazing unflinchingly down at her.

"You knew it was me?" she asked, bewildered. Why had he been so polite if he'd known?

"Yes," he said simply.

"For how long?" she asked, torn between anger, embarrassment and surprise. She had actually found herself interested in the man who had bid on her. She had found him attractive and beguiling and utterly fascinating.

Her ancestors will be rolling on their graves.

"A while," he responded, ambiguously. He lifted a hand and tugged on her hairs messing her bun as they fell loosely on her back. "I like your hair this way better."

Damn! Mira spent her time fixing her untamed hairs. He messed up.

Lucy froze, lost for words. It suddenly occurred to her they were still standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring at one another.

"You are thief then instead of stealing why spend millions of jewels on me?" Lucy asked, her brow furrowed beneath her mask as she suddenly felt extremely hot. "Did you know when you were bidding?"

"Don't make me sound like a normal robber. I just steal pretty and rare things. And as for you sweetheart. I can bend the whole world in your feets. Money, jewelry, diamonds are useless and worthless in front of you. Love," he said as his grip tightened on her and his hand slipped behind her head.

"I don't fancy you. Even if you claim me as some trophy but I don't want to be with you." she was embarrassed enough.

His lips set with a flicker of annoyance. "That's kind of hurt in the core of my heart. But remember you can run, escape but never hide from my love."

"I know that," Lucy tried, the words seeming weak on her lips.

Her head spun at the bizarre turn of events. He was still staring at her, his hands warm as they grazed the length of her bare arms, goosebumps erupting on her skin.

"Are you going to leave?" he asked quietly. "Or will you keep dancing with me?"

There was something in his tone, something hesitant and vulnerable, that Lucy had never heard before. It made her mind cease its endless analysis.

She cautiously reached for his mask, though he made no move to pull away. She traced his mask and his eyelids fluttered when her fingers grazed his face. But she left the mask in place, pulling her hands away. If anyone knew he would be in trouble. Even she hates being with him but he had paid for good stuff. Maybe just for tonight.

"Are you done then just leave?" she asked.

"Come outside first." he said as dragging her outside.

He walked with a hand to her back as he led her from the ballroom onto the terrace, kept magically warm and lit by lights. The terrace was far more private and Lucy swallowed as she turned to him.

Then Lucy steeled herself as she removed his mask. He merely gazed at her, his onyx eyes guarded, his expression carefully blank.

"I don't regret bidding on you, if that's what you're wondering," he said quietly.

"But I didn't want to do anything with you." she said in low voice.

Suddenly he pulled away from her and to her horror his hand burst into flames. He can produce fire. She was shocked.

She frozen on her spot. As he bring his burning finger in front of her face. She was scared, she remembered when he had put knife on her cheek. Suddenly she shut her eyes. But to her surprise the mask fell on the ground as he had burned the lace holding it.

A warm breath hitting her face. She slowly opened her eyes and his face was inches away from her.

"I'm glad it was you, I met and chose," He said with unknown emotions.

They could still hear the music, faintly. Lucy drew herself close to him, finding herself warm and safe once more in his arms. He pulled her closer still, so that she could feel his heart beating beneath her cheek, and the insistent rhythm of it made her eyes slip shut as she melted into his embrace.

His soft lips landed on her and in seconds the kiss turned in the deep and passionate one. She felt herself panting from the ecstasy. Her eyes were closed when he whispered in her right ear while tracing her jaw.

"I'm your nightmare with stormy dreams. I am fire which will burn your inside. You can try to leave but I'll still follow you like a ray of hope in the pitch black darkness around me."

Before she could open her eyes he blindfolded her with his mask and kissed her again. She tried to speak.

But whatever she was about to say was cut off when Natsu leaned in, catching her lips with his.

His lips on hers felt amazing, soft and warm, and when his tongue swept hers. Lucy fought a whimper at the sensation. Her hands fisted in his collar and his dug into her golden hairs as he deepened the kiss, drawing her nearer.

The action shot a bolt of desire through Lucy and she tore away, she was still blindfolded, he was cruel tormentor, each breath coming heavy. He merely stared back, his eyes heavily lidded. He ran a thumb over her bottom lip.

"A kiss wasn't required as part of the auction, you know darling," he drawled, smirking.

"Get off me" Lucy tried to escape but all she heard was the voice of his chuckle.

Damn! He was enjoying her misery.

Suddenly she felt alone. She waited for nearly five minutes when nothing happened. She tore her blindfold and open her eyes.

He was gone.

"That crazy thief."

She paused when she realized the familiar touch of cool metal on her neck.

It can't be. She touched and there was her mother's pendant with a note stuck to it.

She opened the folded paper.

_**"I did steel the most beautiful girl tonight in the auction today. I'm thief as you say after all.**_

_**Your worst nightmare."**_

She frowned and threw the note away.

She looked around but nobody was there. She was glad he left.

She turned and came back to the party and spotted her friends having fun. She sipped in her wine. Now relax and in peace.

But still Lucy spent her whole night looking for certain thief unconsciously.

X_X

_**A/n: Lol, Natsu is getting on Lucy's nerves. She might hit him in the future but our thief got few tricks in his sleeves. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Read and tell me if you had fun. Stay tuned.**_


	3. chapter 3

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

X_X

Lucy couldn't control the weight of heavy feelings, she tried to escape from his thoughts. But still it keeps haunting her.

"Lucy dear! You don't have to worry about your new semester. Just enjoy your vacations." Jude said as he sipped his coffee.

"Mmm" Lucy wasn't in mood of holding any conversation. She looked at the clock it was three in the afternoon. She spent her night tossing in her bed.

Damn that thief.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked putting the file down. He didn't say anything about it but his daughter was behaving strange these days. She was changing.

"I'm fine dad. And I am going to Levy's house and I'll stay there. So don't worry." she kissed his cheek and took the keys of her car.

"Take care munchkin." Jude frown and his gaze lingering at the direction Lucy left.

Yep! She was different these days. He looked at the picture of Layla in the frame.

"She is splitting image of you. I am trying to give her everything but I can never be able to get the place in her heart, which is vacant after you left." Jude felt a tear slip from his eyes.

"Shit! I'm crying" he laughed and wiped his eyes. He took a deep sigh. It was hard to raise a young daughter alone but he will protect his little girl.

X_X

Weather was good, Even sun was going down in few hours it was setting beyond the mountains, it was shining bright with warm sunshine. Lucy took a deep breath and drank her coffee.

She was coming out of Caffè when she felt like someone was following her. It could not be him. Right?

She looked around and shook her head getting rid of ridiculous of absurd meaningless thoughts. She sighed in frustration. She is becoming insane after meeting him. Little movement feel like he is around somewhere near her.

"Curse you damnit" she was about to enter into her car when a hand grabbed her and spun her back. A nausea hitting her. She looked and saw two ugly men giving her creepy eyes.

"Who are you? And let me go before I call the cops." she glared at them.

"We don't mean to be rude but tell me why you smell like him? Did he imprinted you?" A guy with huge ripped muscles sniffed her.

"Get off me and stop sniffing like a dog." Lucy was scared. What was going on? "

" Come with us." The other one was about to grab her again when Lucy kicked him below. He screams and fell on the ground. She freed herself from him, but the other guy grabbed her hairs in rough grip. A shooting pain hitting her.

"You dared to mess with us. You bitch." The one with big muscles snapped. Lucy was scared when she saw his smelly mouth. A foul smell hitting her nose. Was that Fang? She closed her mouth when he bit her neck. Lucy screams in pain when a dark red and yellow light surrounding her and a shattering growl shaking the ground.

Both men froze. Their eyes were filled with fear. They saw the shadow of red dragon behind her. He has marked her.

"Let's go before we get into trouble." both scram away falling down few times. Lucy stood wobbly. Her neck was throbbing where he had bit her. She was scared and confused.

But she was sure they weren't humans.

Lucy bought some bandages and put them over her wounds. She needs to get out of this place.

She drove to Levy's house and parked the car in the garage.

"Levy chan?" Lucy looked around but Levy wasn't there. Where she could be? They decided this sleepover, she better be not ditching her. Lucy walked near her table where her books, pens and other stuff was scattered. She noticed a yellow paper in her open drawer. In curiosity she lifted it up.

She was paralyzed and she threw the paper like it burnt her skin. This paper held the number of the chief investigator officer, Gajeel Redford.

Why Levy needs to talk to him?

Fear gripping her heart. She couldn't be talking about the certain pink hair legendary thief. Right?

She waited for long enough when she fell asleep. Her neck was hurting also.

X_X

"Lu chan?" a soft feminine voice called her name. Lucy blinked and wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

"Levy! Where have you been?" Lucy forced her eyes towards the clock. It was one in the morning. It was past midnight.

"I was busy?" Levy shrugged. Suspicion filled Lucy's heart. She couldn't suspect Levy even on deathbed. But what about the piece of paper lying in her drawer.

"Are you angry because I was supposed to be with you whole night. You are not angry. Right?" Levy asked putting the bag on bed as she took her sleeping clothes.

"Nope! It's ok. It's already midnight just grab some sleep. We'll talk later." Lucy faked a yawn.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Levy gave her worried look.

"I burnt myself when I was trying hair curling. You know I suck into make-up." Lucy only prayed for her luck that Levy would not look closely.

"You are tired. Sleep." Levy smiled for last time and left her.

X_X

Lucy tossed and turned in the green soft sheets that draped the guest bed of Levy's house. She couldn't sleep, her argument with those ugly men plagued her thoughts incessantly. She got up and walked to the window overlooking the back of the property.

The moon was full and bathed the backyard in dreamy silver light. It beckoned her and she found herself leaving the stifling room and seeking the expanse of the night.

The rustling wind tossed her hair and caressed her legs under her nightgown. A chill passed over her exposed shoulders and arms and her bare feet glided along the dew of the grass as she walked without purpose.

Unconsciously she traced her neck. It was slightly tingling but pain was still there. She wandered aimlessly until she ended up at the entrance to an old gazebo and walked up the wooden steps. She perched on the edge of the railing that ran along the perimeter and sighed heavily.

The emotions she had been pushing down since all the random things happened with her. She was not ready to believe the fact other world existed with magical beings who ain't humans.

Lucy couldn't understand why those men attacked her in first place. But she was always a happier person and a better friend. Never harmed any soul.

Then why all of sudden. She had so much to ask but nobody was there to answer. She was missing her mother. A sadness surrounded her.

Lucy wiped both of her eyes with the pads of her fingers and put a lid on her escalating worry. And she wishes for some time of comfort and joy.

Natsu's jaw snapped tight at the sight of Lucy. Thick blonde hair cascaded in waves around her face that was unveiled by the moonlight filtering through the thick trees. She was beautiful, the contrast of her femininity so stark against the hard edges of the neglected structure she dwelled beneath and his gut clenched in response.

The pale pink of her nightgown complimented her delicate skin and she looked like a fallen angel, the only thing missing were her wings. She seemed small and vulnerable, almost lost and abandoned. Yet, the gentle slope of her chin flared with determination as she sat atop the railing of the gazebo.

The faint whisper of unease swirling around her aroused protective instincts in him that were forever present in her company.

Unknown to his presence Lucy turned then, leaving one hand on the edge of the railing, and the other tucking a strand of her wavy hair behind one ear.

Natsu halted, mesmerized by her eyes. They were so bright, a sea of honey color, that he felt drawn into their anguished depths, felt heat stir in his body and spring his emotions to life from a sleep that had lasted nearly his entire existence.

He took a deep breath in the breeze which carried her scent. His closed eyes opened, something was wrong.

A sharp breath of surprise escaped her rose petal lips when she saw him. "Thief?"

Dressed in a black sleeveless vest beneath his leather jacket and black leather pants, he looked very casual. His stance belied that impression. Muscles tensed, his long legs braced to leap, he was ready for any move she made.

He stalked toward her, knowing his sudden appearance might have frightened her and added to the haunting shadows in her eyes.

Tension flashed back in his expression. "What are you doing out here all alone? There are people hidden in shadows who might hurt you . Don't you care about your safety, Luce?"

Lucy gazed at the sight of the mystery and legendary man before her. Strong. Untouchable. Indestructible. He didn't need the moonlight to accentuate the danger in his eyes. His angelic face often disguised his murderous intentions.

He flexed his hands and she couldn't help think about how they could wrap around someone's throat when he was angered, but she didn't fear that he would use them to hurt her.

His pink hair was a golden halo that shined against the black of the night sky. His jaw was set tight as if he'd trouble himself.

She shifted atop her perch and then she hopped down, walking to the entrance and stopping at the top step. Her nerves were rattled more by his hard-edged, yet melodic voice. "Why are you here?"

His eyes blazed over her, sending chills slithering up her spine as he moved toward her agonizingly slow and ascended the steps to stand in front of her. "Always."

His admission caused her to drop his gaze and she clenched her hands by her sides. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer her, only titled his head to the side as if to inspect her further and then stated, "You've been crying."

A sharp pang shifted in Lucy's chest and she stepped away from him seeking an empty corner of the space she now occupied with the danger of him. She turned around with her back to the railing without acknowledging him and folded her arms defensively. She didn't trust her voice at the moment and willed her rising tears away.

Why she becomes an ocean of flooding emotions around him.

Natsu could see the quiver of her bottom lip and it felt like a blade twisting inside him. He erased the distance she put between them and stepped closer to her. "Do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"

Lucy shook her head, unfolding her arms and turned her face away from him again.

"Is it your father? Did you two argue, or your friends?" He paused, and then stepped even closer to her, placing one hand on the railing next to her hip. The zipper of his leather jacket now pressed against the cotton of her nightgown and she felt the edge graze her stomach through the material.

The question lingered between them, but she refused to answer, to share her silent pain.

She looked back up at him and the genuine concern evident in his eyes moved her.

She really hated him. She didn't want to be near him. He is dangerous fire which can burn her to ashes.

Lucy tried to shut him away by closing every feeling she felt worse. She braced one hand close to his against the railing behind her and ran a thumb along the smooth weathered surface of the wood. "I'm OK."

"Luce..." Natsu's tone spoke to his disbelief and he literally had her backed into a corner. She chewed her bottom lip and watched his jaw clench and his nostrils flare in reaction.

Lucy was afraid he could not have seen her wound right? She had been hiding her bandage under her hairs.

His hand brushed hers so gently she barely felt it, yet a frisson of awareness skated over her raw nerve endings, adding to her turmoil.

His touch send a throbbing pain in her wound. She shut her eyes painfully.

An odd look crossed his face as if he, too, realized the connection that passed between them and she jerked her gaze away from him again. "Lucy, you can talk to me." he tried to control himself as he breathed into her scent.

He froze and in seconds her hairs were moved to one side, her neck exposed to him. He frowned and removed the bandage the purple wound staining her smooth skin.

His eyes became red and his chest rumble into animalistic growl. Lucy was scared, he wasn't different from the men she fought today. She wiggles into his grip when she felt his tongue on her burning neck.

A soothing reaction hitting her. The burning sensation and pain replaced by europhia and pleasant feelings. Her grip tightened. After few minutes he pulled apart and looked satisfied but the anger was visible on his face.

"How did this happen?" he locked his eyes with her.

"When I was coming to Levy's house. Two nasty men tried to grab me. One with the ripped body and popped up vains bit me suddenly but I do not know what happened but they left." Lucy's thoughts spilled from her at his earnest assurance and she grasped the railing behind her harder with both hands for support.

"I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you earlier" He commented.

"But you came to me. Right?" she realized her mistake. Damnit this wasn't what she wanted to say. She was supposed to hate him. He is the reason. Since he came waltzing into her life things became chaotic.

"It's ok speak babe. We'll discuss our love hate relationship later." Natsu smirked at her.

She shook her head and continued. "I just... I don't want anybody to get hurt around me. I am afraid of things that I don't know. I don't know what to believe or not. I guess I am not sane any more. That guy said I should have left with him."

"He said ...what?" Both of Natsu's hands gripped the railing next to hers and their fingers touched behind her just as his eyes flashed golden before returning to a midnight onyx.

"Why don't you understand the fact. I have no idea what you want from me. I don't have any treasure to add in your collection. I am human you are not. We are different spectrum of pyramid. So just understand this please." A tear escaped down Lucy's cheek and she turned her face away, closing her eyes at the starkness of those memories of losing her mother and old hurts that she thought she'd dealt with.

A rising fury, an unstableness began to break out all over Natsu's ' body at the thought of anybody hurting , manipulating her.

She says she hated him every time they met. But he could not let her go even she didn't want him in her world. She was his since the first time he laid his eyes on her. And he released the railing behind her, stepping back away from her.

He immediately painted a mental picture of vengeance, of retribution against those filthy creatures who tried to harm her today. He had to get his thoughts under control. He had to reel in the murderous storm brewing at the back of his mind.

Lucy watched everything play out across his face and in his eyes. And It dawned on her that, for some reason, what she said about her feelings and he was struggling to contrcontrol the stirring ranging storm inside him.

She didn't know why but she wants to comfort him. Even she hated being around him.

"It's ok. I'm better now" She offered, trying to downplay her hurt feelings. But she wasn't able to make her tears cooperate and few more escaped down her face.

He closed the distance between them again and his entire body brushed against her this time, before he pulled her to him and his arms went around her. She couldn't help it, she returned his embrace.

She will hate herself later for doing this but she really needed it. Burying her face against his shoulder, she inhaled the scent of him. It was a mixture of the forest at night and something distinctly warm as fire and the comfort she found there was unaccountable.

Natsu trailed his nose along the waves of her hair until he reached the sweet curve of her neck. He impulsively placed a kiss there and felt her body shiver slightly. He had healed her wound and her scent was pure again.

He pulled her tighter and his hands clenched in the material of her nightgown before he pulled back and begrudgingly let her go. "It wasn't that long ago, Baby If you still have resentment over it. Remember you are special for me. You need to protect yourself if I'm not around."

"Natsu ... you are just a thief who steals rare things. I don't need any protection from you but I am glad for your concern today," She raised her eyebrows to him in that way he adored, as if to admonish him, "even if part of me is flattered that you'd want to." She then acknowledged and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Damn it! She just thanked him again instead of shoving these feelings away.

He found he couldn't keep the smile from lifting the corners of his lips in response to her blush. And it invoked prurient thoughts of lifting her onto the railing, pushing up the material of her nightgown and doing whatever he needed to make that blush appear across her entire body.

His hard rock body was warm and comfortable. Lucy felt the heat from his gaze and all thoughts of hating him with her guts were now replaced by the arousing image of his mouth repeating the kiss he placed on her neck. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

Sometimes she caught him looking at her unlike anyone else and she spoke her thoughts aloud. "No one else looks at me the way you do."

She surprised him and his curiosity got the better of him. "And how do I look at you, Luce?"

She pushed away from the railing and their bodies were close once again, with no air between them. But she couldn't find the words to do him justice. "It's...indescribable."

He wouldn't let her tease go so easily. He pushed her back and trapped her between his body and the gazebo once again. "How do you feel when I look at you tell me Luce?"

Lucy felt, rather than heard, his words whispered across her body. "I... it feels..."

He knew how he was affecting her, but he couldn't stop himself from pushing her just a little more. "Tell me, sweetheart..."

His breath caressed her lips and she closed her eyes against the pleasurable sensation. "I can't."

"Yes you can, baby. Tell me how you feel when I look at you." He let go of the railing with one hand and brought his fingers to her chin to raise her face to him and she opened her eyes again.

"Adored. Desired."And... just so much more.She finished the thought to herself, as her body shuddered from the simple caress of his fingertips on her chin.

He trailed his eyes down her face, across her throat, to the very tops her breasts, bare beneath the semi sheer cotton of her nightgown. Her body tensed under his perusal and his mouth parted in answer. He licked his lips and met her eyes again. "And no one's ever looked at you with adoration and desire? I find that hard to believe, Luce."

"I've met many boys and men in my life who tried to make me feel like this.. But nobody really able to make me feel like this before. .. You look at me, like you've already... like we've..." She couldn't finish when his eyes seared across her once again, there was so much promise there.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Lucy?" He trailed his hand from her collar bone down her arm and then back to the railing behind her, gripping it so hard she could hear the wood give under the pressure.

"Yes... and No." He pulled the flesh of his bottom lip between his teeth and she couldn't stop looking at his mouth. It was as if she could feel the nibble he gave to his lip on hers and a spike of desire flared at the very center of her body.

His hand gripped her waist then and she felt the material of her gown fold in his fist. "Do you want me to stop, looking at you the way I do? Tell me the truth."

She couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath in an attempt to calm her escalating breathing and admit that she didn't. "No."

When she opened her eyes again, he smiled wickedly at her. "Good. Because I don't think I can stop."

He leaned his head close and she thought he would kiss her knowing at this point that she wouldn't be able to stop him, even though she told herself that she should. But he pulled back at the last minute and released her.

He let go of the railing behind her completely and stepped away from her. And she was able to inhale the crisp night air to clear her head.

"Let me walk you back to your friend's house, sweetheart." He motioned toward the front of the gazebo and she followed him in silence, not trusting her own voice.

They reached the back entrance to the house and Lucy stopped, leaning her back against the heavy door. She didn't understand her own hesitation to go inside.

Natsu walked close to her and braced his palms on the door above her shoulders, unable to resist invading her space.

"Natsu ..." His name sounded like a plea that Lucy breathed on a sigh, but couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

He moved one of his hands from the door and gripped her waist again, pulling her body close and leaned his head down to her.

Her heart raced inside of her chest and she braced her hands against the wood of the door in anticipation of what he might do.

Natsu pressed his lips against the side of her mouth so gently Lucy thought she imagined it, as he removed his hand from her hip. "You'd better go inside, Luce."

She opened her eyes to the sound of his voice, not knowing when she'd closed them and caught the signature smirk on his lips. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together, as if he was the devil himself. "Goodnight, you thief."

"So we are back to again you hating my guts and calling me low-key thief?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You are thief and I'm sorry I took all the time you could have stolen something. So take this as token for your help." she took out her anklet and tossed it at him.

"You always break my heart babe." Natsu knelt down and put her right leg on his thigh and put her anklet back around her ankle. He rose up.

He wanted to tell her he wasn't just a mere thief but that was a lie. So he gave a clipped nod, not trusting himself to keep his hands off of her if he stayed any longer.

"Goodnight, stay safe Luce." He stepped close to her one last time and pressed his lips to the top of her hair.

She nodded, and then stepped away from him before going inside and closing the heavy door shut, separating them.

What just happened confused her even more.

X_X

_**A/n: sorry but I don't have enough time to regularly update my stories due to my packed schedule. But I will never let you guys down.. So here you go quick update. Read and review if you liked it.**_


End file.
